fun_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Roblox
''This article is classified as an article that belongs to the “entertainment“ category. '' ”Roblox” is a global MMO (massively multiplayer online) community game-sharing platform and website, or for mobile players and users, an applicational MMO platform. Users can develop, chat and play games or interactive activities. Players and users may also customize their own avatar by purchasing free stuff on the “catalog”, which is Roblox’s shop. However, most items sold on the catalog will cost the website’s official currency, “Robux” ''(singular form: Robuk). ''It was founded by two professional builders, programmers and scripters: David Baszucki and Erik Cassel (Erik Cassel died on February 11, 2013, after losing a battle to cancer; stated by the Roblox staff team on the same date). Currently, the platform has approximately 178 million users, as of November 2017. During the April of 2012, the platform was fully compromised by a user who had system-bypassed the security operation of Roblox. All user accounts that were compromised had to unfortunately be terminated, because Roblox’s staff team stated that when the hacking was over, the accounts could’ve spread viruses and rumours about system-bypassing operations and free-Robux giveaways started by scammers (people who will trick you, like “free Robux” in the chat.) If this occurs, usually players would say in the chat “stop scamming”. Usually, the scammer will retaliate against the player who said “stop scamming”. Roblox owns a wide variety of games, commencing from the early and typical “cops and robbers” stereotype games, such as the very popular game named “Jailbreak”. Primarily, Roblox’s at-the-moment famous and popular games include Jailbreak, Meep City and Booga Booga. The first person on Roblox to reach 10 million place visits was a current popular and famous user named Stickmasterluke, or in real life, Luke Weber (also on Twitter). Roblox avatar appearances may range in varieties of colours, personal likes and differences and etc. Animation packagaes can be purchased to represent what role-play model you like. Administrators on Roblox are part of the Roblox staff team and have to work at (over the age of 18) San Mateo, California. They are employees and can give items to users and terminate or ban accounts; if an inappropriate or non-sensible act is performed. Roblox is often criticized by YouTubers, as many popular Roblox YouTubers spread rumours about Roblox “losing buisiness“ and will possibly shut down. However, this is not true; it is regarded false by the Roblox staff team. Users may follow players (in terms of technology) and send friend requests to each other. But, it is proved by many parents that accepting random friend requests that you don’t know may be considered dangerous. Unsafe issues that are constantly going on include online dating, hacking, exploiting and breaking the game. In some games, such as Jailbreak, exploits are utilized to “no-clip”, which means to run and speed-hack through the map and go through walls and etc. This is a prohibited act and is known as ”no-clipping”. Users who have witnessed an act of hacking will usually report the hacker (or “no-clipper”/“exploiter”). Roblox has no longer been compromised or hacked after the 2012 website-compromisation. Trivia * Roblox is considered as “entertainment“, because entertainment includes games, while ”fun” just includes a wide variety of non-specific subjects. * It was created in the year 2006. * Your account can be deleted if you commit an inappropriate act, or you may be warned in some occasions. Account deletions may last from 1 day to full-time (permanent) termination. * Roblox can be used for developing games or other interactive activities. * Users who’s accounts get banned usually create alternative accounts for back-up. * Accounts are well patrolled and maintained and can be spotted committing a foul act with ease. * The official Roblox account is for some reason called ROBLOX. * Roblox memberships include Builder’s Club, Turbo Builder’s Club and Outrageous Builder’s Club. All three memberships earn you daily Robux. * The official motto of Roblox is “Powering Imaginations”. * Despite hackers being on Roblox, some of them have a “fake ability” and will talk like an administrator in the chat (in white-coloured italics) and will say things like “I will ban you”, but this is false. Only members of the Roblox staff team can ban accounts. * This is described as a learning and educational creativity-developing platform. * Giving Robux for free is disallowed and will possibly lead to an account deletion. * Roblox is similar to coding and programming website, “Scratch”, as they share many similarities, such as playing coded games and developing games. * Roblox has users who are often called “noobs”, and calling people names are not nice. * Roblox is often criticized by people who like memes by its traditional and humorous sound when a player dies in a game. It sounds like “oof“ or “uummph“. * The original players who had no accounts (guests) were coloured in blue, yellow and green. However, the guests features was removed in 2017 and players must have accounts to play. It was removed due to too many players joining Roblox. * The last guest on Roblox was named, “Guest 9999”. * Roblox has an annual event that hosts “Annual Bloxy Awards”. This is rewarded to the best programmers, builders and scripters. * Roblox is currently selling Roblox toys. Category:Entertainment Category:Games Category:Platforms Category:Websites Category:MMO